Princess's Decent Into the Wild: Book One?
by SilverMoon2015
Summary: Summary in first chapter. The title will/might change, so be warned! R&R (Hiatus)
1. Summary

**Summary** **: What if Princess had joined ThunderClan a couple of moons before Rusty? What if, unlike her brother, she was accepted by ThunderClan? What if Rusty doesn't join ThunderClan alone?**

* * *

 **So many what if's...will there be anymore? Read and find out to see what kind of twists I have concocted! Some of the characters might change places, so be warned! And no flames on those please!**

 **The plot will be following the original plot of the series, but some things will/might change as different characters will/might be in place of the original characters. So please keep that in mind! I will be trying to do the best I can to keep things on the same narrative plane as they were in the original books, so please be nice! Also keep in mind that some events that will be in this story, and any future sequels, weren't in the original series - so beware! When it comes to updates please be patient as it might take a while, but this will also depend on how well it's received.**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **~Silver**


	2. Prologue

**Here's the prologue! Like I've said in the summary, the plot will be mostly the same with some changes here and there. This chapter is a good indication of that. The next chapter will be starring Princess so, without further ado... Enjoy! :D And don't forget to Review what you think. Until next time...**

 **~Silver**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders from the dark night sky, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

Suddenly the bushes at the edge of the trees stirred, and from their shadows a night-black cat padded out onto the rocks. She was all but a shadow as she crept forward stealthily. In the light from the moon, her dark black pelt shone silver.

Coming from the shadows behind her, the lithe dark shapes of many cats came creeping stealthily onto the rocks. Their unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight while wary eyes flashed like amber. In front of them, the black cat stared with narrowed green eyes on the fast moving black water of the river.

Movement was seen, and the lithe bodies of the enemy cats began walking out of the river, pelts slick and dripping from their nighttime swim. Leading them was a small tortoiseshell tom, his fox-red tail standing out starkly. His own sleek pelt was dripping from the river, the droplets sliding off smoothly as a duck's would. The tortoiseshell's eyes flashed upon seeing the cats that stood behind the night-black she-cat and, with a silent sweep of his tail from side to side, he signaled his cats forward at the same time as the she-cat and soon the rocks were alive with writhing, screeching cats.

As the two enemy factions leaped upon each other, the night-black she-cat went for the tortoiseshell. Soon, at the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, the she-cat pinned the small tom to the ground and lifted her head triumphantly. "Redtail!" the black cat growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"

"After tonight, Nightheart, this will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the red-tailed tom spat back.

Above the noise of the battle, a warning yowl was heard from a brown tabby that stood near the shore, obviously sounding shrill and anxious. "Look out! More RiverClan warriors!"

Nightheart turned to see more of the sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.

The dark she-cat glared down at Redtail. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" She drew back her lips and showed her teeth as the cat struggled beneath her.

The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

Nightheart heard the cry and let go of Redtail. With a mighty leap, she knocked the enemy warrior away from the other she-cat. "Quick Mousefur, run!" she ordered before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash in her shoulder, and raced away.

Behind her, Nightheart spat at with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open her nose. Blood blinded her for an instant, but she lunged forward regardless and sank her teeth into the hind leg of her enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.

"Nightheart!" The yowl came from a bracken-colored warrior. "This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Oakheart. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Nightheart yowled back, leaping to Oakheart's side. "This is our territory!" Blood was welling around her narrow black muzzle, and she shook her head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Nightheart, but we cannot afford to lose any more warriors," Oakheart urged. "Thistlestar would never expect his warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Nightheart's green-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of trees.

"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Oakheart. For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Redtail yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.

Oakheart looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.

Nightheart followed last. She hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. Her face was grim, her eyes furious slits. Then she leaped after her Clan into the silent forest.

 **...**

In a deserted clearing, an old dark gray tom with white patches and spiky fur sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around him in the shadows he could hear the breathing and stirring of sleeping cats.

A small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.

The spiky-furred cat dipped his head in greeting. "How is Mousefur?" he meowed, voice little more than a deep growl-like rumble.

"Her wounds are deep, Thistlestar," answered the she-cat, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."

"And the others?"

"They will all recover, too."

Thistlestar sighed. "We were lucky to not have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Sweetflower." He tilted his head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by this defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten on its own territory since I became leader," he rumbled softly. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only just beginning," Sweetflower pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."

The dark gray and white patched tom twitched his broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Sweetflower gently, following Thistlestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.

"It's in times like these that we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you, sister?" Thistlestar asked.

"Not since they led me to young Fawnkit and told me to take her on as an apprentice as soon as she shows potential, no matter how old she'd be at the time."

"And how is she?" the spiky-furred cat questioned.

"She has already begun showing some promising signs of precognition and feeling emotions that are not her own as well as-" the medicine cat trailed off hesitantly, glancing at her brother warily.

Thistlestar turned his head to look at her. "As well as what, Sweetflower?"

His sister sighed. "Well, I can't know for sure, but I think she has - to a certain assent - the ability to read minds," Sweetflower admitted softly, not meeting her brother's eyes.

"Read minds?" he echoed, disbelief clouding his eyes.

The white and tortoiseshell patched she-cat didn't answer.

Giving a long and heavy sigh, Thistlestar meowed, "Very well. She will be named your apprentice tomorrow at sunhigh." His voice left no room for argument.

Sweetflower dipped her head in agreement and fixed her gaze, along with Thistlestar, back onto the clear night sky. Almost immediately a shooting star blazed over the tree tops. The medicine cat's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.

Thistlestar's ears pricked but he remained silent as his sister continued to stare upward.

After a few moments, Sweetflower lowered her head and turned once again to Thistlestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came to her eyes. "Fire will save our Clan with the help of the gentle fawn and loyal storm."

"Fire?" Thistlestar echoed. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us? And since when are storms loyal?"

Sweetflower shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."

The ThunderClan leader fixed his burning amber eyes on the medicine cat who was also his sister. "You have never been wrong before, Sweetflower," he meowed before joking, "unlike Goosefeather!" Thistlestar sobered. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan with the help of the gentle Fawn and loyal Storm."


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! Before I forget, as FireySpirit711 has asked, YES I'm willing to take OCs. I'm sorry that I hadn't said anything in the summary or prologue. Although the only OCs I'll take are going to have to be ones that aren't living in the Clans, later I might ask for some OC Clan cats but until then I'm going to stick with rogues, loners, and kittypets. NO EXCEPTIONS! :D**

 **And now, without further ado...enjoy! And if anyone has any questions or concerns or comments, please leave them in a review.**

 **~Silver**

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

Warmth. It was everywhere, surrounding her on all sides. This was the first thing Princess noted when she began to become aware of her surroundings. All around her, the kitten sensed the presences of the other queens and kits as they slept. Snuggled into her side was Silverkit, her foster mother's only kit. Of course by now Brindleface already looked to Princess as her own, even if she hadn't been born a Clan cat but as a kittypet. Already Princess was having trouble remembering her life as a kittypet, which had only lasted two moons, and Sweetflower had told her that soon she would end up forgetting about it.

Near the back of the nursery Princess sensed Speckletail, the oldest nursery queen and Goldenflower's mother. Goldenflower was beside her in another nest, swollen belly rising with every breath gently as the pale ginger queen slept. Closer to the front of the bramble-walled den was Frostfur, Brindleface's sister. The beautiful white queen was also expecting her first litter like Goldenflower, only she had moved into the nursery a few days before. Mistcloud, a gray queen, was curled by beside the wall of the nursery with her only kit and son, Graykit, beside her. The last queen, who was asleep in a nest between Brindleface and Frostfur, was their mother Robinwing who had two new kits snuggled into her belly, two toms named Dustkit and Ravenkit.

Princess could feel her brain becoming foggy with sleep once more and, letting out a yawn, she snuggled closer to Brindleface. But it would seem going back to sleep was useless. It had only been a few moments when Graykit prodded her.

"Wake up, Princess!" the fluffy gray tom-kit squeaked.

Sleepily, she blinked open her eyes at him. "Why so early?" Princess mumbled, still half asleep. Graykit didn't seem to be tired at all. The fluffy kitten already burned with energy and was kneading the moss at the edge of Brindleface's nest impatiently.

"It's not too early!" Graykit exclaimed. "The dawn patrol just left!"

Princess groaned, but knew it was pointless to reason with the energetic tom. She had learned her lesson many times over the past two moons since she had moved in with ThunderClan. At four moons old, Princess still had a kitten look to her as the fur around her face as well as the fur of her pelt still held some of the fluffiness. Although it was slowly becoming sleeker like a warrior's. During her time here though, she had still to receive a Clan name.

"Come on, Princess!" Graykit called, already standing at the nursery's entrance. "Let's go!" The fluffy gray kit barely got the words out before slipping through the brambles.

With great care, Princess disentangled herself from Silverkit. The silver tabby kitten gave a slight start before falling back to sleep, her tail wrapping around her muzzle. Purring in amusement and giving her foster sister an affectionate glance, Princess snuck out of the nursery, or tried to.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Brindleface was awake and had a soft paw clamped down on her tail tip.

Princess froze and looked over her shoulder at her foster mother. "Outside."

Brindleface narrowed her eyes, peering out the den's entrance at the faint dawn light seeping in. "Isn't it a little early to be going outside to play?" the pretty dappled gray tabby questioned.

Princess shrugged. "Try telling that to Graykit," she mewed and the queen purred in amusement before releasing her tail.

"Very well," Brindleface murmured calmly and rasped her tongue between Princess's ears. "You may go."

Touching her nose to her foster mother's cheek affectionately, Princess whirled around and raced for the den's entrance. Carefully avoiding any tails blocking her way. Once at there, she heard Brindleface call out "And don't get under anyone's paws!" before pushing herself out into the gray dawn of the new day.

A vast, sandy clearing opened up to her. Some ways away the Highrock, a rock near the center of the clearing, stood gal in all of its glory. When Princess gazed at it, she sensed Thistlestar. It would seem that the great ThunderClan leader was still fast asleep, but was beginning to stir within the confines of his cave-den that was located on the side with a thick curtain of lichen draped over the entrance.

Little ways away, she caught sight of Oakheart pushing his way out of the warriors' den. The bracken-colored tom's broad shoulders brushing against the branches of the yew bush. Nearby at a patch of nettles, Oakheart's brother Stormwhisker was eating some fresh-kill with Tigerclaw. Beyond them, at a fallen tree, Princess sensed that Graypool was now awake just before the thin gray elderly she-cat padded out into the main clearing.

Turning her head in a different direction, she was in time to see Sweetflower emerge from a clump of ferns where they sheltered her den and the medicine clearing. Princess was very familiar with it as the medicine den was where she'd stayed when she first arrived. The young she-kit had been exploring her mother's fenced in garden for her first time outside when she came across a gap in the tall wooden fence. Being curious to see what lay beyond, Princess slipped through and was amazed to see the forest so she decided to explore it further. In the process she had gotten lost and ended up walking around the forest for days. By the time a patrol found her, Princess was already half starved and dirty from her time in the woods. Naturally ThunderClan took her in and Brindleface began to care for her alongside Silverkit. Princess had been here ever since.

Suddenly something heavy jumped on Princess from behind. Letting out a yowl of surprise, the tabby slumped onto her belly from the sudden weight. Taking in a deep breath, she pressed her white paws down hard as she lunged upward. Automatically dislodging her attacker, who let out a shocked gasp which was followed by a whooshing sound as they exhaled from landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Whipping around, Princess didn't even allow Graykit a chance to recover as she leaped on top of him. Once she had him firmly pinned, Princess bared her teeth as fiercely as she could. "Get out of here you RiverClan scum!" she cried and _allowed_ the gray tom to wiggle free.

"Never!" Graykit bellowed and lunged at her.

Princess side stepped neatly, avoiding his attack. "You're so fat and lazy from all that fish you can't even keep up," she mocked. "Maybe you should eat more squirrels than those stinky fish!"

"I'll show you fat and lazy!" her denmate growled, bunching his muscles to pounce on her.

Before he could however, Dustkit landed on him and bowled him over. Princess purred in amusement as the two toms wrestled for dominance. After a few moments, Graykit won. The fluffy gray kit pinning the older dark brown tabby.

"I can see Thistlestar naming you Dustpelt when you become a warrior," Princess teased at Dustkit as he pushed the younger kit off of him, his dark tabby fur now dusty.

Dustkit looked at her, his amber eyes narrowed mockingly. "I'll show you who's going to be named Dustpelt," he hissed and lunged at her.

Squealing in mock fear, Princess darted away with Dustkit on her paws. This was what it was like the rest of the morning, even after the other kits joined in. Right before it was sun-high however, Brindleface took Princess away.

"Why can't I play anymore?" she asked the pretty tabby in confusion. Did she do something wrong? Something she wasn't supposed to? "Am I in trouble?" She wasn't going to be going back to her old life was she?

Brindleface purred. "No dear one," she assured Princess. "Can't a mother spend some time with her younger daughter?"

Princess blinked in surprise but before she could answer, her foster father - Stormwhisker - padded up to them. "You better be minding your mother now, Princess," the huge tabby warned teasingly. "I wouldn't want my precious girls not getting along now, would I?"

It was her turn to purr. "Of course not, Stormwhisker."

"That a girl," he meowed approvingly before nuzzling Brindleface's cheek lovingly and began padding away before looking over his shoulder and looking at Princess. "Make me proud."

Frowning as the tabby warrior walked away, Princess looked up at her foster mother. "What does he mean?"

The only response Brindleface gave was, "You'll see soon enough."


	4. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

Her foster mother had just finished grooming Princess's fur until it was neat and flat, and had just brought her back out of the nursery, when Thistlestar slipped out from behind the lichen curtain of his den and leap onto the Highrock. The spiky-furred tom's dark gray and white patched pelt was also flattened to the best of his ability with the white patches standing out like fresh snow against rock. He now opened his mouth and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The warriors' den rustled and Lionheart, his shaggy golden tabby fur glowing like its own sun, appeared with the two most senior warriors Patchpelt and Rosetail following close behind. From the elders' den came the recently retired Graypool with the other elders Halftail, Smallear, One-eye, and Dappletail. Padding out of the clump of ferns near the nursery came the medicine cat, Sweetflower, with her white and tortoiseshell patched fur sleek and well-groomed.

Across the clearing from Princess, the gorse tunnel shook and the dawn patrol pushed their way into camp with Nightheart at its head. The night-black she-cat was followed closely by Darkstripe and his apprentice Longpaw with the young warrior Runningwind bringing up the rear. When Princess glanced under the Highrock, she caught sight of Thistlestar's deputy Oakheart.

When the entire Clan had finally assembled was when the ThunderClan leader had begun the meeting. "Today we are here for me to do one of the greatest ceremonies of any Clan," Thistlestar meowed his amber gaze landing on Princess's own, "the naming of new apprentices."

Immediately the Clan was in uproar.

"None of the kits are old enough!"

"This goes against the warrior code!"

"Why should we let that _**runt**_ become an apprentice before our own young?" caterwauled Nightheart above the shock and outrage of the other cats.

Thistlestar ignored the dark she-cat and instead called out, "Princess, come forward."

Princess felt her heart thumping against her chest as she stumbled forward until she stood beneath the Highrock. Thistlestar leaped down from the rock with all the grace and nimbleness of a much younger cat and touched his nose lightly to the top of Princess's head before he addressed the Clan. "Sweetflower is taking Princess on as her apprentice to train as a medicine cat," he announced. "Princess, from this day forward, until you earn your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Sweetflower and I hope she passes on all she knows to you."

Behind her, the outraged cries of the Clan were voiced once more. Fawnpaw felt her heavily beating heart drop painfully in panic as she heard their yowls.

"This is wrong! She's only four moons old!"

"She's far too young to train as a medicine cat!"

"What's so special about _**her**_ that she gets to train sooner than the average apprentice?" Nightheart sneared, lips drawn back over her sharp teeth.

At that, a voice usually soft-spoken carried above the rest with a strength that sent the others silent: "As your medicine cat I'm asking you to trust me," Sweetflower meowed calmly. "This is what is right."

"Has StarClan spoken to you, Sweetflower?" challenged the familiar voice of Darkstripe.

The aging medicine cat gazed unblinkingly at the sleek dark tabby. "Yes. Our ancestors had given me plenty of omens and signs, telling me that Fawnpaw's destiny was a special one and that she needed to be named an apprentice as soon as she got accustomed to the Clan. I must do everything that I possibly can to help her follow it."

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" The tabby and white she-cat sighed in relief as she turned to see that everyone was finally calling out her name except for Nightheart, Darkstripe, Longpaw, and all of the elders minus Graypool.

As Thistlestar vanished into his den and Oakheart started to organize more patrols, the tension that had crackled in the air melted away. Many of the Clan cats she was more aquatinted with walked up to congratulate her. Fawnpaw couldn't stop but purr her thanks and began to relax her tense shoulders. It was only when everyone had congratulated her that Stormwhisker, Brindleface, Silverkit, and the other kits had walked over to her.

"Well done," Stormwhisker purred as his mate licked the top of Fawnpaw's head.

"Remember to listen to Sweetflower," Brindleface reminded her, straightening up.

"We'll miss you in the nursery," Silverkit mewed, blue eyes shining with sadness.

"Yeah," Graykit chirped.

"Besides," Dustkit began, eyes brightening suddenly. "We'll be apprentices soon too, so don't have too much fun without us!"

Fawnpaw purred. "I'll try," she promised before glancing over to Sweetflower, the medicine cat was waiting by the Fern tunnel that lead to her den. "Well, I should go. My mentor's waiting!"

That being said, the new medicine cat apprentice meowed her goodbyes and trotted over to the gap in the ferns. A feeling of hope made her heart soar and Fawnpaw finally felt like she was one with the Clan.

 **...**

Fawnpaw found herself staring into a wide black hole. No matter how much she strained to see, she couldn't. All there was was endless darkness threatening to swallow her up. Every hair on her pelt stood on end in her fear as the faint whisper of the breeze ruffled it as it sighed across the smooth stone beneath her paws.

"We'd better hurry," Sweetflower meowed, glancing up at the already night-blackened sky. "The moon's almost at its highest." She padded forward with a flick of her tail for Fawnpaw to follow and walked down into the darkness.

The young apprentice hesitantly looked over her shoulder one last time. For the whole journey Fawnpaw had been struck with awe to see what laid beyond ThunderClan. Stretching away from her were the rolling hills that fell away to the thunderpath that bordered WindClan's flat moor. Beyond WindClan laid the thick forest where ThunderClan was now sleeping no doubt, unaware of the journey that the medicine cats' had taken for the half-moon gathering. Despite how her paws ached from the long trek, Fawnpaw still felt the burning excitement that she had felt since they began their journey, her first since becoming Sweetflower's apprentice over half a moon ago, to Mothermouth.

Taking a deep breath to study herself, Fawnpaw readied herself to follow after her mentor down the pitch-black tunnel that would lead to the moonstone. Far below, she could hear the medicine cats settling down onto the stone in the darkness: Yellowfang and Runningnose of ShadowClan, Brambleberry and Mudfur of RiverClan, and Barkface of WindClan.

Once more Fawnpaw took a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel. The sudden temperature drop took her breath away as in the world outside it had been warm. "That's right," Sweetflower called from ahead, "follow my scent." Fawnpaw quickened her pace until she her whiskers brushed up against the older she-cat's haunches and breathed in her soothing herby scent, as they padded downward into the black abyss.

Time seemed to slow, this was what it felt like to Fawnpaw as it seemed the path of the tunnel was going on forever. All that seemed to exist was down until she felt the track beneath her paws begin to level out and up ahead she could see her mentor's frame become outlined in the lighting blackness. Suddenly the tunnel opened up to a cave where it was almost entirely filled by a massive glittering rock that was much bigger than Highrock, and almost equal in size of the Great Rock at Fourtrees where Fawnpaw had seen it on the journey here.

The other medicine cats were already taking up positions around the moonstone as Sweetflower and Fawnpaw joined them. On the journey here, all of the medicine cats had been warm and welcoming. This also included Yellowfang, whom she had heard was known for her prickly attitude, and the old medicine cat had been a great help with helping her along the journey, as were the other medicine cats.

"Now, what you have to do is lye down next to the stone and press your nose to it," Sweetflower instructed Fawnpaw and the young she-cat quickly did as she was told, "and allow yourself to fall asleep. StarClan will then send you a dream."

All around her Fawnpaw could here the other medicine cats settling down on the cool, hard stone. It wasn't long before their breathing deepened and she could sense them becoming at peace. Fawnpaw sighed and felt her body begin to cramp from lying still and having the hard, cold stone seeping into her pelt. She closed her eyes.

"Fawnpaw!"

Yelping in surprise, Fawnpaw's eyes snapped open to find herself at Fourtrees in full greenleaf. Looking around, she saw many starry cats surrounding her with pelts like white flame and eyes burning with fire and ice. None of them she knew.

A pale silvery tom with long whiskers padded forward from the warriors of StarClan. "Welcome, Fawnpaw!" he meowed.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time!" announced a speckled gray tom.

It was then when all of StarClan spoke as one: "Fire will save the Clan with the help of the gentle fawn and the loyal storm."

"You're days as a medicine depends on your choices!"

"Beware the heart of the darkest night who will try and destroy all that the Clans hold dear!"

"ThunderClan and the forest is doomed!"

"Blood will rule!"

"Listen to midnight!"

Fawnpaw felt her heart and mind seize in fear. She tried to block out the many voices, but they seemed to bounce around in her brain with no way out. Finally, letting out a wail, Fawnpaw woke up.

* * *

 **And cut! :P The end of chapter two! If anyone has any questions or concerns or comments than leave them in a review. Also, there is a poll on my profile about what you people think should be Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name, so please vote! :) Since Christmas break starts the day after tomorrow I'll probably be posting twice a day, but I am not completely sure... So, until next time...**

 **~Silver**


	5. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

Night had long since arrived as Fawnpaw trekked behind Thistlestar and Lionheart. The two warriors both had their heads together as they spoke in soft whispers. Beside her was Graypaw, who had become an apprentice at sunhigh. This was the young gray tom's first outing since becoming an apprentice and Graypaw was chattering away happily. For Fawnpaw this was the first patrol she had ever been on since becoming an apprentice herself two moons ago and Sweetflower had urged her to go for the experience as well as giving her a break for the night.

Suddenly Graypaw stopped, ears pricked and jaws parted to taste the air. Before Fawnpaw could ask him what the matter was, the gray apprentice charged off into the undergrowth towards Twolegplace. The medicine cat apprentice glanced uncertainly at the warriors, one being her leader. Thistlestar just shook his head at her in answer to her silent question.

Together, the tree of them padded silently after Graypaw. It didn't take long to hear the signs of fighting and Fawnpaw soon saw Graypaw fighting two young kittypets that seemed to be around their age. Both kittypets were toms, one was a fiery ginger tom and the other had some white patches on his ginger coat. They were obviously littermates and looked slightly familiar to Fawnpaw, though she couldn't think of why...

The fighting stopped. Both kittypets had their backs arched, their pelts puffed out to make them seem twice their actual size. It was obvious the two toms were ready for battle. Graypaw though simply sat up from where he'd been a heap on the forest floor from the kittypets surprise of deciding to take him head on instead of running and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.

"Hi there, kittypets!" Fawnpaw heard Graypaw meow cheerily. "You two put quite a fight for tame kitties!"

For a moment both toms stood on their tiptoes, their eyes watching the gray tom warily. The kittypets looked at each other and seem to come to some silent understanding since they both landed back on their pads, loosened their muscles, and allowed their spines to unbend. "And we'll fight you again if we have to," the fiery orange tom growled as menacingly as he was able, Fawnpaw had to swallow back a purr.

"I'm Graypaw, by the way," she heard Graypaw go on, ignoring the tom's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior." _What was that mousebrain doing?_ Fawnpaw growled to herself in disbelief. A glance at Thistlestar and Lionheart made her realize they were thinking the same thing, if their mix of emotions were anything to go by.

Both kittypets remained silent. Fawnpaw could tell they were confused by Graypaw's name and saw them share a look. Then both of them obviously decided to hide their confusion by leaning down to lick their equally ruffled chests.

"What's two kittypets like you two doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Graypaw asked.

 _Now **that** was a good question,_ Fawnpaw thought silently. She pricked her ears up with curiosity, straining to eavesdrop on the conversation between the three young tomcats.

It was the ginger tom with the white patches that spoke up this time. "If _**you're** _ the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think my brother and I can handle it," he meowed. For some unknown reason, Fawnpaw sensed that the kittypet was bluffing, though she didn't know why...

Graypaw took this moment to look up at the two kittypets, his big yellow eyes narrowing. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given intruders like you some real wounds to think about."

 _Well said Graypaw. You'll make a wise warrior one day yet!_ Fawnpaw took notice of how, at the gray apprentice's words, she saw a small flicker of fear in the two kittypets' equally green eyes. Strange how they were the same shade as her own...

"Anyway," Graypaw continued, his sharp teeth plucking out a clump of grass that had lodged itself between his claws, " I didn't think it was worth hurting you two. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."

As the younger apprentice said this, Lionheart moved to interfere, only to have Thistlestar stop him and give the senior warrior a meaningful look. Fawnpaw frowned at her leader's behavior, but ignored it and continued to watch the three toms. When she refocused on them, Fawnpaw sensed she had missed some of the conversation as they weren't talking about the Clans anymore.

"So you're not a warrior yet?" the orange tom was asking.

"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly. _Egotistical mousebrain!_ The gray apprentice then shook his head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even _**begin**_ training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

The ginger tom with the white patches meowed, "Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier."

"There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you," the all-ginger tom added. "All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days-"

"And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a _**kittypet**_! They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please." Fawnpaw felt her heart swell with pride at the younger apprentice's speech, perhaps he would make leader one day? Graypaw now meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?"

"No," the ginger tom admitted, a little defensively, while his littermate shook his head negatively. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You two weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way."

As he said those words, Fawnpaw felt her heart clench. _That's not true! Did he really mean that? Was that what he and everyone else really thought of her?..._

Suddenly both kittypets spoke her thoughts as they mewed indignantly, "That's not true!"

It was then that the wind changed direction, carrying Fawnpaw's and the warriors' scent towards Graypaw and the kittypets. The gray apprentice hadn't replied to what the two littermates had said, and instead stiffened. He froze mid lick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan," Graypaw hissed. "You should go. They won't be too happy to find you hunting in our territory."

The two kittypets looked around, sniffing the air, the fur on their pelts rising with growing fright.

"Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!"

Fawnpaw felt a light nudge on her shoulder and looked up at Lionheart who beckoned her to follow him and Thistlestar, who had already walked forward to stand behind the kittypets and said in a low menacing voice, "What's going on here?"

"Thistlestar!" Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. When Lionheart strode through the undergrowth to stand beside the ThunderClan leader with her following closely behind, the gray apprentice crouched lower.

Lionheart narrowed his eyes at his apprentice. "You shouldn't be so close to Twolegplace, Graypaw," he growled, obviously angry with him.

"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry," Graypaw mewed apologetically and lowered his gaze to his paws.

Fawnpaw looked over at the kittypets and saw that both of them were crouched down on the forest floor like Gray, their ears were twitching nervously. She frowned in confusion, _why do I feel like I should run to them and rub my fur against theirs? Why am I feeling like I know them from somewhere?_

"Who are they?" Thistlestar asked the younger apprentice.

At the leader's question, the kittypets flinched.

"They're no threat," Graypaw explained quickly. "They're not from another Clan, just a pair of Twoleg pets from beyond our territories."

Fawnpaw saw anger flash in the full-ginger and ginger and white toms, and from the corner of her eye, Thistlestar was giving both kittypets a warning look. The silent warning made them hold their tongues and look away.

"This is Thistlestar; he's leader of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed to the still unnamed kittypets under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior. The little tabby and white kitten beside him is Fawnpaw, unlike me she's training to be a medicine cat."

 _Little!_ Fawnpaw felt her temper rise, but before she could snap out a retort, Lionheart spoke up.

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.

Fawnpaw took notice that Thistlestar was still staring at the two kittypets. "You fight well for a pair of Twoleg pets," he meowed.

The kittypets and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. Fawnpaw again bit back a purr at their expressions as Thistlestar continued, obviously having the same thoughts as the three young tomcats. "We have been watching you both. We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely."

Graypaw looked pleased at Thistlestar's praise. Fawnpaw gave a nod of agreement. It was true what he told the young tom. He did fight bravely but, so did the kittypets.

"Sit up now, both of you!" Thistlestar looked at the kittypets. "You too, kittypets." They sat up immediately and held the ThunderClan leader's gaze evenly as he addressed them.

"You reacted well to the attack, kittypets. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen any kittypet do that before."

Both toms gave a small nod of thanks, Fawnpaw could feel that they were surprised by Thistlestar's praise. This surprise ended up skyrocketing at what the leader said next.

"I have been wondering how you two would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen both of you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Thistlestar stared at the kittypets thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long."

"R-really?" the full-ginger tom stammered.

Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Thistlestar, these our kittypets. They should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send them home to their Twolegs!"

Fawnpaw felt them prickle at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send us home?" the ginger and white tom mewed impatiently. She could sense that both of them were stuck on Thistlestar's words and didn't understand... "But we've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."

Thistlestar had turned his head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now his gaze snapped back to the kittypets. His amber eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," he spat. "If you two didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Fawnpaw could feel their confusion at the ThunderClan leader's sudden rage. Graypaw though was horrified at what the kittypet had said, she was too. Even she knew how stupid it was to say that to two wild cats. Lionheart had now moved to stand beside their leader and together, the two toms loomed over the kittypets. Fawnpaw then felt both of their pride's dissolve as they came to realize their mistake.

* * *

 **Any concerns, questions or comments? If so please leave a review! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

"Well?" hissed Thistlestar, his face only a mouse-length from the kittypets now. Lionheart on the other paw, remained silent as he towered over them.

Fawnpaw felt fearful for the two unknown toms. She didn't know why, but chose to ignore it for now. It would be best to let the kittypets get out of the mess they'd made on their own.

Both kittypets flattened their ears and crouched under the warriors' cold stares. Fawnpaw felt their uncomfortableness. "We are no threat to your Clan," the full-ginger tom mewed, looking down at his trembling paws.

"You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Thistlestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive."

At the ThunderClan leader's words, Fawnpaw sensed a change in the two kittypets' emotions. There was now an understanding that hadn't been there before. Both toms stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened their ears. This time it was the ginger and white patched tom that met Thistlestar's eyes. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," he meowed solemnly and the full-ginger tom nodded in agreement. "We will not hunt here again."

Thistlestar let his hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. "You two are unusual kittypets," he meowed. "What are your names?"

"I am Rusty." The full-ginger tom dipped his head.

"And I am Billy, his brother," the partially ginger tom announced, before more quietly asking, "Is survival here so really hard?"

"Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Thistlestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce."

"Is your Clan very big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide.

"Big enough," replied Thistlestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Are you all warriors, then?" Billy mewed. Thistlestar's guarded answers were obviously making him, and Rusty, more and more curious.

It was Lionheart who answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, and Fawnpaw could feel some guilt.

Thistlestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at him steadily. At last he returned his gaze to Rusty and Billy, and meowed, "Perhaps you two should find out these things for yourselves. Would both of you like to join ThunderClan?"

Fawnpaw felt the surprise of both brothers, and sensed that they were too speechless to speak.

Thistlestar went on: "If you did, you two would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

"But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!"

At the younger apprentice's words, Fawnpaw could no longer keep in her anger. "Than I guess you'd say the same for me being a medicine cat, wouldn't you Graypaw?" Her pelt was bristling with fury. "After all, I too was once a kittypet."

The gray tomcat looked at her then, his yellow eyes apologetic. "Right, sorry, Fawnpaw," he mewed, his head lowering in guilt.

As quickly as the anger was there, it was gone. Fawnpaw was already feeling bad for her snapping at him and walked up to the fluffy gray apprentice. "I'm sorry, Graypaw." She touched his head with her nose gently. "You still have a lot to learn about keeping certain things to yourself. If you are not careful, there could be serious consequences."

After a moment, as Fawnpaw stepped away from Graypaw to stand beside Lionheart once more, the handsome golden tabby meowed, "Thistlestar is only offering you training, young kits. There is no guarantee you two would become full warriors. It might prove too difficult for the both of you. After all, you are used a comfortable life."

Both kittypets looked, and Fawnpaw could feel it, hurt by Lionheart's words. Rusty and Billy swung their heads around to face the senior warrior, and it was Billy that spoke. "Why offer us the chance, then?"

Instead of Lionheart that answered, it was Thistlestar. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Thistlestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling all of their fur pelts. Fawnpaw saw both Rusty and Billy shiver, but it wasn't from the cold, it was from excitement as she could feel the emotion swirling beneath their coats. It was obvious to her that they were excited at the incredible possibilities that were opening up for them.

Fawnpaw saw Thistlestar preparing to speak, but knew he had the wrong idea, so she spoke up before he could. "Don't let your excitement get ahead of you," she warned the brothers. "Just because it sounds like everything you've imagined or wanted, doesn't mean it will be that of your dreams. Keep in mind that reality is very different and can be like the shock of feeling the full force of leaf-bare for the first time without warning."

The ThunderClan leader nodded in agreement. "Fawnpaw is right," he rumbled before adding, "and I can tell you are still a tom."

"What do you mean- _still_ a tom?" Rusty demanded in confusion.

"He means that you haven't been altered by what we call the Cutter," Fawnpaw explained. "I believe you kittypets call it, the vet."

Thistlestar spoke up gravely. "You'd be very different then-"

"Most likely you'd become very fat and lazy and wouldn't want to do anything like you do now," Fawnpaw interrupted, trying to say it in words that they would understand.

"The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Thistlestar, giving Fawnpaw an approving look. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

After a few moments of silence, Lionheart broke it. "Come, Thistlestar, let's not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Nightheart would wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly.

"Wait," meowed Billy. "Can we think about your offer?"

Thistlestar looked at him and Rusty for a long moment, a thoughtful look in his eyes, and nodded. "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," he told them. "Give him your answer then."

Fawnpaw felt almost disappointed that they were leaving so soon, but when Thistlestar murmured softly to her and the others for them to go, she followed. Before walking into the undergrowth, she turned to look at the brothers one last time and just as she walked through the undergrowth, Fawnpaw heard Billy meow, "At least we know, if we join, that our sister will be there."

Upon hearing that, she nearly turned and ran back as her earliest memories came back to her. _Of course! That why they were so familiar, they were my brothers,_ Fawnpaw mentally thought to herself.

* * *

 **And there you have it. So thoughts, comments, questions, worries; if so please leave them in a review. Also, please vote on the poll I put back on my profile about what Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name should be. Keep in mind that I may post again later on today or tonight also.**

 **~Silver**


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Before I continue with the story, I'd like to apologize to BrightMind - I'm sorry if you thought it was a rip and for your question of how the brothers knew their sister was in ThunderClan, well I'll be hopefully touching on that in the next chapter or the next few chapters, so don't worry :) Now without further ado,**

 **enjoy!**

 **~Silver**

* * *

 **~Chapter Five~**

"...chervil, coltsfoot, watermint, and lavender."

"Very good, Fawnpaw. I believe you'll be given your full medicine cat name by the next half-moon!" The pale silvery tom was purring so hard that it was almost impossible to understand a word he was saying. "Now, tell me what they're used for."

This was what Fawnpaw had been stuck doing ever since she had left camp looking for herbs to stock up the medicine store since they were getting a little low on some. Almost immediately she was ambushed by Featherwhisker, ThunderClan's former medicine cat, and had been ordered to list off the herbs that Sweetflower had told her they were getting low on. Featherwhisker had went on to say to Fawnpaw that if she got the names and usages of each herb correct then she'd be able to take them back to camp.

With a sigh the young medicine cat apprentice patted a pile of sweet-smelling, large, fernlike leaves with a soft white paw. "The juice of the leaves of chervil can be used to treat infected wounds," she mewed before patting a small pile of roots, "and chewing its roots help with bellyache."

"The leaves of coltsfoot can be chewed into a pulp, which is then eaten to help the shortness of breath," continued Fawnpaw, patting another neatly sorted pile of leaves. "Watermint, once chewed into a pulp, can also be fed to a cat suffering bellyache."

"And lavender?" Featherwhisker prodded gently.

Fawnpaw took a deep breath before glancing at the last herb. "Lavender is used to cure fever."

The pale silvery tom purred. "Well done," he praised.

Before either of them could say anything else, the sounds of battle was heard coming from the direction of Sunningrocks. Fawnpaw looked at Featherwhisker, who gave her a nod of consent, and bolted into the undergrowth. With blood pounding in her ears, she burst out of the forest and skidded to a stop, causing debris on the forest floor to scatter everywhere. Before her were Oakheart, Nightheart and Ravenpaw fighting with five RiverClan warriors where Fawnpaw caught sight of the RiverClan deputy, Redtail, wrestling with Oakheart near a place where the two could roll over any moment and possibly cause a rock slide.

Fawnpaw had no idea what to do, she was a medicine cat and they weren't supposed to fight battles. Feeling frustrated that she could do nothing as of this moment, she chose to watch from a distance and wait for the battle to be over when she could try and patch her Clanmates up before they returned to camp. Above the yowls and screams of battle, Fawnpaw suddenly heard Oakheart's voice shout out, "Redtail's dead!" and whipped her head around to see the ThunderClan deputy standing alone where she saw him and the RiverClan deputy had been fighting. If she had to guess, it would be that her earlier thoughts of what could happen if they fell over the edge would start a deadly rockslide was correct.

After this happened, the battle began to end and the RiverClan warriors soon fled one by one until there was but a few brave ones still fighting. Suddenly, Fawnpaw saw Nightheart say something to Ravenpaw and the black apprentice was quick to nod before dashing away in the direction of camp, probably to get reinforcements, and she thought that was strange as the battle was obviously almost over and there was no need for getting reinforcements. Fawnpaw shrugged these thoughts off, she was a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior apprentice, so what did she know about what happened in battles.

Finally the last of the RiverClan warriors sped away, and it was now only the two ThunderClan warriors that stood there triumphantly on Sunningrocks. Fawnpaw decided that now was the time to make herself known to them, so she stepped out of the tree line and made her way over to her Clanmates. Nightheart suddenly turned toward the unsuspecting Oakheart and Fawnpaw could see that the dark she-cat was preparing to attack and called out a warning just in time. The ThunderClan deputy quickly dodged Nightheart's attack and growled, "Nightheart, what are you doing!"

"You've been deputy for too long, Oakheart!" the black warrior queen snarled, bloodlust and the hunger for power obvious in her mad green eyes. "Now it's time for a better warrior to take your place!"

Oakheart stared with wide eyed disbelief. "You call _**this**_ being a better warrior?" The two senior warriors were now circling each other like caged animals. "How will you get rid of me? Surely you wouldn't try to kill me while Fawnpaw is right there watching?" the bracken-colored tom demanded.

Nightheart laughed, almost maniacally. "Oh, Oakheart, Oakheart, Oakheart." The black warrior sneered with hatred at the ThunderClan deputy. "After I kill you, I'll make sure to kill the kittypet want-to-be before she even makes it to camp! The Clan is better off without filth like her dirtying up the place!"

Fawnpaw couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was this truly Nightheart, the loyal warrior? Of course she knew the dark warrior didn't like her, but to hate her so much that Nightheart was willing to kill her? Fawnpaw was shook out of her thoughts when Nightheart launched herself at Oakheart, who was prepared, and immediately started clawing at him. Of course Oakheart wasn't going to make it that easy and easily dodged each of the evil, power hungry she-cat's blows and gave some serious ones of his own. The entire time Fawnpaw stood there, watching.

Minutes passed as the two ThunderClan warriors fought each other, with Oakheart only trying to seriously injure and Nightheart doing everything she could to kill him. It was because that Nightheart was doing this that Oakheart was easily taking the upper paw in the fight and, suddenly, the battle was over with Oakheart being the victor as Nightheart laid there on the ground. The black cat was still alive of course, but she was badly injured and her blood was spilling out onto the Sunningrocks.

Suddenly the sound of fast-approaching paws could be heard from the forest, and barely a moment later a group of ThunderClan warriors came charging out of the undergrowth. These warriors were Stormwhisker, Whitestorm, Silverpaw, and Runningwind. Each of them were looking around for enemy warriors before landing on their deputy and Nightheart.

"What's going on here?" Stormwhisker rumbled. "We heard a battle, but where are the RiverClan warriors?"

Oakheart was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating how to explain Nightheart's treachery. "You heard correctly, brother," he meowed with a nod. "Though it wasn't a battle with RiverClan warriors you were hearing."

"Then what was it?" Whitestorm asked, confused.

The ThunderClan deputy gave a look at Fawnpaw and she knew he wanted her to take over. "What you were hearing was Nightheart trying to kill Oakheart," she announced solemnly. "If I hadn't arrived when I did, Nightheart would've been able to kill Oakheart and hide the fact that she was the one who killed him. She most likely would've placed the blame on Redtail, who is also now dead."

For a moment there was silence then- "I would've been a great deputy!" Nightheart hissed, a look of utter madness in her eyes. "I could've led ThunderClan to greatness once Oakheart and Thistlestar were out of the way!"

With those words, the black she-cat had sealed her fate.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Any questions, concerns, comments, or thoughts? If so, please leave them in a review! And also, please no flames. The next chapter will hopefully be posted later on tonight, so stay tuned! :D And please remember to vote on what you think Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name should be, you'd find the poll on my profile.**

 **~Silver**


	8. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

The angry ThunderClan party made their way home in a heavy silence. In the center of the group was Nightheart who was still bleeding and was surrounded on all sides by her Clanmates. Fawnpaw had tried to tend to the evil she-cats wounds, but she had hissed and spat at the medicine cat apprentice. So now she watched as Nightheart limped along, refusing help of any kind. Even while badly injured the black warrior queen was still stubborn and haughty!

Leading them back to camp was Oakheart. The ThunderClan deputy had at least allowed Fawnpaw to tend to _his_ wounds from Nightheart and from the earlier battle with RiverClan. Despite being hurt, with only one or two serious injures, the bracken-colored tom managed to walk without limping like Nightheart, but he was still walking slower than he usually would have.

Fawnpaw was walking near the back of the patrol with her foster father, Stormwhisker, beside her. All around them the forest was getting darker and darker as night began coming upon them. With a glance at the darkening sky, Fawnpaw could tell that they would most likely return to camp at moonhigh. She was happy when they had gone the way she had when she heard the battle with RiverClan, so she managed to get the herbs that Sweetflower had sent her out to collect in the first place.

As she had predicted, they arrived at the top of the ravine close to moonhigh. The going down though was slow as Nightheart still refused any help and was limping badly with some of her wounds still bleeding. By the time Fawnpaw had joined her Clanmates back in camp, the entire Clan was assembled. Many were confused though of why Nightheart was being treated as a prisoner, that much Fawnpaw could sense. The medicine cat apprentice, however, went to the medicine den and found her mentor tending to Ravenpaw who apparently had passed out do to blood loss, but not before he told the Clan that his patrol was fighting RiverClan at the Sunningrocks and needed reinforcements.

"Oh good!" Sweetflower exclaimed in relief. "You found the herbs we needed. Why were you gone for so long?"

Once Fawnpaw had sat down her leaf wraps with the herbs she had gone out earlier to collect, she told her mentor what had happened. The whole time she was reporting this to Sweetflower, the medicine cat remained silent and listened calmly, though her expression became more and more horrified as Fawnpaw continued. When she finished the tale her mentor was still silent, a contemplating look in her eyes.

A moment passed before Sweetflower glanced back at her. "I suppose I should've known that Goosefeather was correct about Nightheart," the medicine cat sighed. "He always did say she shouldn't have survived as she was born the runt of her litter and was so weak that we thought she wouldn't make it through the night, but that can't be helped now, what's done is done."

Before Fawnpaw could say anything, Thistlestar's summonings were heard: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Silently mentor and apprentice walked back out of the fern tunnel, and joined the gathering crowd below Highrock. In the moonlight, Thistlestar's dark gray fur shone silver while the white patches that stood out starkly against it took on the look of frost almost or starlight. Directly below Highrock was Nightheart who was flanked by Stonefur and Stormwhisker, the dark-furred evil she-cat barely looked more like a shadow and was licking her wounds without looking at any of the Clan cats that were gathering to determine her fate.

Once everyone had settled, the ThunderClan leader's voice was heard clearly in the cool night air. "I have gathered you all here to present you with Nightheart, now a prisoner. She-"

Immediately the Clan was in uproar. The cats looking at each other in shock and dismay. Fawnpaw could sense their confusion at to what was happening and why one of their greatest warriors was now a prisoner.

"A prisoner?" echoed Darkstripe, a sleek black-and-gray tabby who had once been Nightheart's apprentice. "Nightheart's one of your greatest warriors. What has she done?"

"Oakheart," the spiky-furred leader called, "tell them what you told me. Everything."

The bracken-colored tomcat now padded forward, the Clan cats moving out of his way as Oakheart took to leaping up onto the Highrock to stand beside Thistlestar. He turned to look down at them and Fawnpaw could see how he would make a good leader one day. "Cats of ThunderClan," he began with a steady voice that oozed the confidence of any leader, "it was after right after the battle today with RiverClan that Nightheart prepared to attack me. I wouldn't be standing here, alive, with you all right now telling you this if it hadn't been for Fawnpaw's warning-"

"Fawnpaw?" echoed Longtail. "Why was the medicine cat apprentice there? Surely she hadn't joined in the battle with RiverClan?"

She glared at the pale tabby. "Of course I didn't fight against RiverClan!" snapped Fawnpaw heatedly. "I was collecting herbs nearby when I heard the battle and went to investigate. I simply watched from the sidelines and waited for it to be over, and see if any of our Clanmates needed me to tend to their wounds. That's all!"

"It's true," Oakheart agreed, taking the Clan's attention once more. "Now, as I was saying, Fawnpaw warned me just in time and I managed to get out of the way of what would've been a death blow from Nightheart and it didn't take long for us to fight, where I was fighting to defend myself and not kill, Nightheart had been blinded by trying to do everything she could to kill me. I asked her how she planned to kill me with Fawnpaw there, watching us, and Nightheart told me that after she was to kill me, she was going to kill Fawnpaw. During our entire fight, Nightheart was all but clumsy in her desperation to kill me and it was because of this that I managed to get the upper paw and she had just collapsed in exhaustion when Ravenpaw's reinforcements arrived." He fell silent, having finished his story of what had happened.

"Thistlestar," Lionheart spoke up. "What will happen to Nightheart now?"

His question set off a crescendo of furious yowling from the Clan.

"Kill her!"

"Blind her!"

"Drive her out of the forest!"

For a long moment, Thistlestar sat motionless. Fawnpaw could feel disappointment coming off him in waves as he found out that one his best warriors was black at heart, probably as black as the color of her pelt. "Nightheart," he meowed at last, "hVe you anything to say in your defense?"

Nightheart swung her head around and gave him a green-eyed glare. "Defend myself to _you_ , an old fool that I had once admired and was happy to call you my mate? What kind of Clan cat are you? Allowing a kittypet to come into our Clan and giving her shelter. Allowing her to become the apprentice of our medicine cat! Having her become an apprentice earlier than our own young! I would have never shown such favoritism towards a kittypet! I would have brought back the days of TigerClan! I would have made ThunderClan great!"

"And how many cats would have died and suffered for it?" Thistlestar demanded, standing at his full height, as he glared at his former mate. "If you have nothing else to say, then I sentence you to exile," the leader announced, his voice cracking and Fawnpaw sensed that this was the last thing he would've thought he'd do to his own mate. Every word seemed to be dragged out of him. "You will leave ThunderClan territory now, and if anyone sees you after sunrise tomorrow, they have my permission to kill you."

"Kill me?" Nightheart spoke now, her voice suddenly sickly sweet. "When I am carrying their leader's kits?"

Once more the Clan was shocked into silence. From where she sat beside her, Sweetflower stood up and raced over to Nightheart and began inspecting the black warrior's belly. As the medicine cat was doing so, the Clan remained silent. Sweetflower looked up from her swift examination and met Thistlestar's amber gaze steadily. "She speaks the truth, Thistlestar."

After a few moments, the leader sighed in defeat. "Fine." That one word dragged itself out of him. "For now, Nightheart will remain here until the kits are born, after that she'll be exiled." The moment he finished his sentence, Thistlestar leaped down heavily from the Highrock and silently went into his den.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Wonder what twist I'll do next! So if you have any questions, concerns, thoughts, or comments please leave a review. Also please vote for what Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name should be since I'm going to have her be named it in a few more chapters, hopefully in Chapter Ten, so please vote on the poll that I have on my profile!**

 **~Silver**


	9. Chapter 7

**~Chapter Seven~**

Fawnpaw sat there as she watched Stonefur and her foster father lead Nightheart to the den that was behind the elders' den. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. What would become of the kits? Will they be evil like their mother or will they be more like Thistlestar? The brave, loyal, and wise ThunderClan leader? Of course only time will tell what will become of the kits that Nightheart carried.

"Hey, Fawnpaw!" Graypaw meowed cheerily, despite what had just happened. "Come meet the new apprentices."

Frowning, she looked at the younger apprentice and saw Rusty and Billy were standing beside him. Both toms were looking at her expectantly. "Oh," Fawnpaw replied. "So you two did choose to join ThunderClan?"

Rusty dipped his head. "Of course," he told her, "we did it for you, Princess."

"It's Fawnpaw now," she murmured. "How did you know it was me?"

This time Billy answered. "We could still smell our mother's scent on you," he explained.

Fawnpaw was surprised but decided to change the subject. "So, do you now have Clan names?"

"Yes, I'm Firepaw." Rusty's eyes shone with pride, and Fawnpaw could tell he was happy with it and she could tell that the name suited him well.

Although the moment he told her what his Clan name was, she found herself going into a vision. She was seeing the Highrock and Rusty, or Firepaw, was sitting atop it with his fur blazing like fire and beside him was their brother Billy and surprisingly she was on his other side. Suddenly Fawnpaw could hear Featherwhisker's voice whispering in her ear fur. "Fire will save our Clan with the help of the gentle fawn and the loyal storm."

As quickly as the vision came, it was gone. Fawnpaw shook her head, trying to get what she'd seen out of her mind.

"Are you all right, Fawnpaw?" Graypaw asked, worry clouding his eyes.

"Yes," Fawnpaw mewed shakily. "I'm fine. So, what is your name now Billy?"

Her ginger and white brother seemed a little unsure, but answered her anyway. "They just named me Billypaw."

Before she could comment on it, Sweetflower called her back to the medicine den. Giving a nod at the white and tortoiseshell patched she-cat, Fawnpaw turned back to her brothers. "Well, I best go. I'll see you tomorrow." That said, she scampered away and followed her mentor through the ferns.

* * *

A quarter moon had passed since Firepaw and Billypaw had joined ThunderClan, and Fawnpaw couldn't be any more happy. She never thought she'd be so happy having her littermates back in her life, but she was. Of course she made sure to spend time with them equally as well as spend time with her foster sister Silverpaw. Ever since her brothers had came, the Clan had very mixed views on the former kittypets, which was to be expected. Some were like how Nightheart was when Fawnpaw had first joined, others were only civil as they didn't know them quite well, and the rest actually showed their kindness freely. Still, it will a while before the two former kittypets to be accepted.

To make matters worse, a loner had been found being chased into ThunderClan territory by a few ShadowClan warriors. The loner had been an orange tabby with amber eyes and was mighty stubborn. Apparently she was being chased because she had been _**thinking** _ of hunting in their territory and the ShadowClan warriors thought it would be a good idea to give her some wounds to remember them by, this was why she was running and ended up being found by a ThunderClan patrol. The patrol then brought her back to be treated for her wounds, despite the orange tabby saying she knew several herbs and could take care of herself. For a long time the she-cat didn't want to allow either Sweetflower or Fawnpaw to treat her, but after some urging she finally allowed them to do so. It was also when the loner had finally allowed herself to be treated by them that she gave a name, Fiery, and Fawnpaw thought the name suited the stubborn orange tabby perfectly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Fawnpaw looked up from her place by the tree stump where she had been eating with Silverpaw and her brothers. Standing on top of the Highrock was Thistlestar who had mostly stayed within the confines of his den except for going to the dirtplace and getting something to eat ever since his mate, Nightheart, had been taken prisoner after trying to kill the deputy. Fawnpaw had felt a great deal of emotions from her leader such as despair, hurt, anger, and a sense of loss. Now though, she felt none of those as he stood to address the Clan.

Glancing at the other apprentices in surprise at their leader's sudden announcement, Fawnpaw stood up and joined her Clanmates below the rock with them following close behind. From the medicine den came Sweetflower, Fiery, and Ravenpaw. The black apprentice now looked a lot better now and would soon be back to training with the other apprentices, though he would need to do light work first. Over at the warriors' den came Mousefur, Longtail, and Mossheart, and as they passed the nettle patch, they were followed by Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Across the clearing at the elders' den came Patchpelt, Graypool, and the other elders.

Once everyone was assembled, Thistlestar began. "A quarter moon ago we took in a loner by the name of Fiery after she had been chased through ShadowClan territory," the leader meowed. "Now Sweetflower has told me she is free to go, but before she does I'd like to give her and offer." He now had his amber gaze locked on the orange tabby, who now looked a bit uncomfortable from being put in the spotlight. "Fiery, would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Before the loner could answer, Darkstripe did. "So not only are you allowing kittypets to join, but loners as well?" the dark tabby called in disgust.

Thistlestar ignored him. "Well, Fiery? Will you join us?"

For a silent moment, the orange tabby stared at her paws in contemplation before looking the leader in the eye steadily. "Yes, I will join," she agreed smoothly. "For as long as I can remember I've been alone, I don't wish to be any longer."

"Then from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you shall be called Wildpaw," Thistlestar announced, " and your mentor shall be me."

* * *

 **I know this chapter is on the shorter side and probably went too fast, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way to go about it. So if you have any questions, concerns, comments or thoughts, please leave them in your review. Also keep the votes coming for Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name on the poll on my profile since I plan on giving it to her on chapter ten. And if you don't wish to go to the poll then you can pick one of the names that I listed below and place it in your review.**

 **Possible Full Medicine Cat Names **

**Fawnpelt**

 **Fawnfire**

 **Fawnwhisker**

 **Fawnflower**

 **Fawnleaf**

 **~Silver**


	10. Allegiances (Not a Chapter)

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar = large, spiky-furred dark-gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice, Wildpaw**

 **Deputy:** Oakheart = dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice, Dustpaw**

 **Medicine Cat:** Sweetflower = white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. (Thistlestar's sister)

 **Apprentice, Fawnpaw**

 **Warriors:** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Stormwhisker = huge light brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Oakheart's brother)

 **Apprentice, Firepaw**

Lionheart = magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

 **Apprentice, Graypaw**

Tigerclaw = big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. (Nightheart's and Mistcloud's brother)

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Nightheart = black she-cat with green eyes. (Tigerclaw's and Mistcloud's sister)

Mistcloud = gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Tigerclaw's and Nightheart's sister)

 **Apprentice, Billypaw**

Darkstripe = sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail = pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind = swift light brown tabby tom.

Mousefur = small dusky brown she-cat.

 **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Stonefur = pale blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears and blue eyes. (Oakheart's son)

Mossheart = brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Oakheart's daughter)

Mistyfoot = dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes. (Oakheart's daughter)

 **Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Dustpaw = dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw = long-haired solid gray tom with a darker gray stripe down his back.

Ravenpaw = sleek black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest and white-tipped tail.

Silverpaw = pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Stormwhisker's daughter)

Fawnpaw = light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws. (Firepaw's and Billypaw's sister)

Firepaw = handsome ginger tom. (Fawnpaw's and Billypaw's brother)

Billypaw = ginger-and-white tom. (Firepaw's and Fawnpaw's brother)

Wildpaw = orange tabby with dark amber eyes.

 **Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostfur = beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Brindleface = pretty tabby.

Goldenflower = pale ginger she-cat.

Speckletail = pale tabby, oldest nursery queen.

 **Elders:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Halftail = big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear = gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt = small black-and-white tom.

Graypool = thin dark gray she-cat.

Rosetail = light ginger she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail. (Thistlestar's sister)

One-Eye = pale gray she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail = once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:** Brokenstar = long-haired dark brown tabby tom with a bent in the middle of his tail like a broken tree branch.

 **Deputy:** Blackfoot = large white tom with massive jet-black paws.

 **Medicine Cat:** Runningnose = small gray-and-white tom.

 **Warriors:**

Flintfang = gray tom.

Newtspeck = mottled black-and-ginger tabby she-cat.

Brackenfoot = pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs.

Wolfstep = dark gray tabby tom.

Nutwhisker = brown tom with amber eyes.

Rowanberry = cream-and-brown she-cat. (Clawface's mate)

Fernshade = tortoiseshell she-cat.

Clawface = battle-scarred dark brown tom. (Rowanberry's mate)

 **Apprentice, Littlepaw** (very small tabby tom)

Nightpelt = sickly, black tom.

Tangleburr = gray-and-brown she-cat.

Scorchwind = ginger tabby tom.

Cinderfur = thin gray tom. (Son of Rowanberry and Clawface)

Stumpytail = brown tom with a short, stumpy tail. (Son of Rowanberry and Clawface)

 **Apprentice, Brownpaw** (dark brown tom)

Boulder = silver tabby tom.

 **Apprentice, Wetpaw** (gray tabby tom)

Russetfur = dark ginger she-cat.

 **Queens:**

Dawncloud = small tabby.

Brightflower = orange tabby.

 **Elders:**

Archeye = gray tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over one eye.

Featherstorm = dark brown tabby she-cat.

Poolcloud = pale-gray-and-white she-cat.

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Tallstar = black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot = black tom with a twisted forepaw. (Ashfoot's mate)

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface = short-tailed dark brown tom.

 **Warriors:**

Stagleap = broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Doespring = light brown she-cat.

Ryestalk = gray tabby she-cat. (Mother of Mudclaw and Tornear)

Sorrelbreeze = gray-and-white she-cat.

Pigeonfeather = dark gray tom with white patches.

Rabbitwhisker = pale brown she-cat with a fluffy white belly.

Flyleap = snow-white tom.

Bristleclaw = long-haired black tom.

 **Apprentice, Onepaw** (brown tabby tom)

Wrenflight = brown she-cat.

Mudclaw = mottled dark brown tom.

Tornear = gray tabby tom.

 **Queens:**

Morningflower = tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting.

Ashfoot = gray she-cat, expecting Deadfoot's kits.

 **Elders:**

Lilywhisker = light brown she-cat with a crippled hind leg and amber eyes.

Redclaw = dark ginger tom.

Hareflight = light brown tom.

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Bluestar = blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle and blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Leopardfur = golden tabby she-cat with unusually spotted fur.

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw** (dark tom with a white paw)

 **Medicine Cats:** Mudfur = long-haired light brown tom.

Spottedleaf = beautiful dark tortoiseshell sh-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

 **Warriors:**

Beetlenose = broad-shouldered black tom.

Voleclaw = gray tom.

 **Apprentice, Grasspaw** (brown tabby tom)

Petaldust = tortoiseshell she-cat.

Frogleap = dark brown tom with a striped tail.

Sunfish = light gray she-cat.

Whitestorm = big white tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Sandpaw** (pale ginger she-cat)

Reedtail = pale gray tabby tom with a darker tail that is long, thin, and straight like a reed.

 **Apprentice, Vixenpaw** (black she-cat)

Loudbelly = dark brown tom.

 **Apprentice, Silverpaw** (silver tabby tom)

Sedgecreek = brown tabby she-cat.

 **Apprentice, Mosspaw** (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Blackclaw = smoky black tom.

 **Apprentice, Heavypaw** (big tabby tom)

Skyheart = pale brown tabby she-cat.

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw** (very dark gray she-cat)

Dawnbright = ginger-and-white she-cat.

Mallowtail = tortoiseshell she-cat.

Willowpelt = very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

 **Elders:**

Rippleclaw = black-and-silver tabby tom.

Ottersplash = white-and-pale-ginger she-cat.

Fallowtail = light brown she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes.

 **Cats Outside Clans:**

Jake = flame-colored ginger tom; kittypet.

Nutmeg = light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws; kittypet.

Yellowfang = old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face; formerly of ShadowClan.


	11. Chapter 8

**~Chapter Eight~**

Faint sunlight dappled the forest floor as Fawnpaw followed Thistlestar's patrol with Stonefur, Darkstripe, Mossheart and Wildpaw. A few more moons had passed since Wildpaw's apprentice ceremony and since then the orange tabby had fit in quite easily and was accepted much more readily than Fawnpaw's own brothers, which she knew was only because the former loner had been living wild and free. She could only hope that Firepaw and Billypaw would be accepted soon and didn't mess up up too much, like today which was their first apprentice task.

It happened when the patrol neared the stream by Fourtrees. They had just finished searching WindClan's territory after they realized they could only smell ShadowClan and RiverClan when Wildpaw halted, her ears pricked. "I here something!" she announced.

Gazing around for the source of the sound, Fawnpaw spotted a hollow tree a few tail-lengths away from them. Bees were flying in and out of a hole high up in the trunk. Their low-pitched humming was what had alerted Wildpaw.

"Bees!" the orange tabby exclaimed, her whiskers quivering. "I've heard that honey is good for soothing sore throats, isn't it Fawnpaw?"

"Yes," Fawnpaw agreed, impressed by the former loner's knowledge. "It's also good for binding poultices together. I'll just have Sweetflower... No, Wildpaw! Get back!"

The orange tabby had started to climb the tree, her gaze fixed on the hole in the trunk. Fawnpaw's warning had startled the stubborn she-cat; she lost her balance and grabbed at the nearest branch.

There was a loud crack. The branch Wildpaw was holding gave way, and she half fell, half leaped to the ground in a tumble of orange striped fur. The low humming of the bees grew to a high-pitched, angry buzzing. More and more of them poured out of the hole in a swelling cloud, reaching out toward the cats like a dark paw.

"Run!" screeched Thistlestar.

Fawnpaw didn't have to be told twice as she and the patrol dashed after their leader who had pushed the dazed Wildpaw in front of him as he led them in the direction of the river. Her heart pounded as the striped black-and-yellow bodies whirled around her head, and she braced herself for the stab of their vicious stings. The swarm pursued them all the way, a threatening storm that hovered over them, occasionally darting down in a noisy frond to strike. Mossheart let out a yowl as a bee stung her ear, flailing her tail wildly to try to keep them off.

As the patrol charged out of the tree line and across the Sunningrocks, a patrol of RiverClan warriors that had been marking the border froze in a mixture of alarm and disbelief. Willowpelt, a very pale gray she-cat, let out a terrified wail. Frogleap and Petaldust slid out their claws as if this was an enemy they could attack, or maybe they thought to stop the ThunderClan patrol from trespassing, despite them being chased by a horde of angry bees. Bluestar, the RiverClan leader and the head of the RiverClan patrol gazed upward, her fur bristling.

"Into the water!" Thistlestar yowled. "Quick!"

Fawnpaw watched as her leader launched himself at Frogleap and Petaldust, pushing them into the river. Frogleap let out an outraged screech that ended in a splutter as Petaldust shoved his head under. Both Bluestar and Willowpelt just launched themselves in without complaint. Stonefur, Darkstripe, Mossheart and Wildpaw ran into the water without breaking stride and ducked their heads beneath the surface.

Thistlestar and Fawnpaw followed them, though Fawnpaw made sure to dive into deeper water. Once the water was up near her shoulders, she crouched down with just her nose and eyes above the surface. Glancing from the corner of her eye, Fawnpaw saw her leader doing the same. She shivered at the cold touch of the current that threatened to carry her off her paws. _Thank StarClan that RiverClan allowed them to shelter in their river! If they hadn't they would all have been seriously injured from all those stings!_

The bees buzzed furiously overhead; strangely Fawnpaw could sense their frustration that their prey had escaped. They circled around the edge of river, hovering low over the surface, but there was nothing for them to attack. After what felt like a hundred seasons, the swarm bunched together again and flew away.

Fawnpaw lifted her head above the surface, and hauled herself out of the river; her fur felt heavy and water streamed from it, pooling around her paws. The rest of her ThunderClan patrol, along with RiverClan's, dragged themselves onto the bank; the ThunderClan cats looked thin and bedraggled with their pelts plastered to their sides while RiverClan's pelts simply shed the water as if they were made of duck feathers.

"What were you trying to drown me for?" Frogleap snapped at Petaldust.

"Next time I'll let you get stung," the tortoiseshell senior RiverClan warrior muttered.

Fawnpaw looked around at the cats and felt her heart drop, almost all of them were hurt. Willowpelt had a sting dangerously close to her eye; it was swelling fast as she pawed at it with whimpers of pain. Mossheart was circling around, trying to reach a bite in her rump, while Darkstripe was biting at his forepaw in a vain attempt to get the sting out.

Suddenly Fawnpaw felt a gentle prod on her shoulder. "Don't these cats need help?" Thistlestar prompted.

Jumping slightly, Fawnpaw snapped out of her shock. "Yes, of course. Sorry, Thistlestar." She padded forward, beckoning both patrols with her tail. "Line up here so I can take your stings out," she instructed. "Don't scratch them; you'll only make it worse. Wildpaw, are you hurt?"

The orange tabby shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Then I want you to look for blackberry leaves, they-"

"I know what they look like," interrupted Wildpaw before dashing back into the forest.

Letting out a sigh at the stubborn and fiery she-cat, Fawnpaw began gingerly plucking out everyone's stings. She was particularly careful with Willowpelt, not wanting to give the warrior queen any more pain than she already was in. As she was plucking out a sting that had almost been entirely hidden in Thistlestar's shoulder fur, Wildpaw returned with the blackberry leaves. Together the two chewed the leaves into poultices and patted them onto the places where the stings has been.

Once done, Bluestar thanked Fawnpaw for treating her warriors and to Thistlestar for warning them before leading the RiverClan patrol back into their territory. Beckoning them with his tail to the ThunderClan cats, Thistlestar led them back the way they'd came and back to camp.

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like Wildpaw is becoming a future Squirrelflight when she'd been an apprentice... So if you have any questions, concerns, comments or thoughts, please leave them in your review. Also I'd like to remind you all to keep the votes coming for Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name on the poll on my profile since I plan on giving it to her, as I've said, in chapter ten. And if you don't wish to go to the poll then you can pick one of the names that I listed below and place it in your review. I would also like some ideas of how Fawnpaw's medicine cat ceremony should go, so if anyone has any then also place them in a review.**

 **Possible Full Medicine Cat Names **

**Fawnpelt**

 **Fawnfire**

 **Fawnwhisker**

 **Fawnflower**

 **Fawnleaf**

 **~Silver**


	12. Chapter 9

**~Chapter Nine~**

As it turned out, Fawnpaw's brothers _**did**_ mess up their first apprentice assignment. While they were hunting for the Clan, they caught ShadowClan's old medicine cat Yellowfang and on top of that, they both fed hur a rabbit and ate some of it too...before feeding the Clan first. So now, after having broken the warrior code they were to take care of the old short-tempered she-cat. Also, Thistlestar had warned the Clan about how WindClan seemed to have been driven out by ShadowClan so he had ordered that warriors were to travel in larger groups as everyone else remained closer to camp, that patrols are to travel the boundary edges more frequently, and that all kits were to stay in the nursery. Not only had Thistlestar ordered this, but had also decided to speed up the training of the apprentices, and Sweetflower had told Fawnpaw that she would do the same for her.

This had all happened, surprisingly, three sunrises ago. In this time, Nightheart had had her kits: three she-cats and a tom. Since the dark-furred evil queen hates Fawnpaw so much, Sweetflower had to deliver them. Once they'd all been birthed, Thistlestar had immediately ordered for them to be taken away and given to Frostfur, as the beautiful white queen still had milk to spare. When the ThunderClan leader had ordered this, Fawnpaw had thought it cruel. Sure Nightheart had tried to kill Oakheart and had threatened to kill her too, but taking kits from their mother moments after they were born? To her that was a bit much, but alas, Thistlestar was Clan leader and the warrior code said that a Clan leader's word was law.

"Fawnpaw? Could you take these borage leaves to Frostfur?" Sweetflower asked, sliding the bundled leaves with a paw in front of her. "I don't want her milk to dry up yet."

Fawnpaw dipped her head obediently, but before she took the borage she mewed curiously, "What about Brindleface? Her kits are due to arrive in a moon or so. Perhaps she could take over from Frostfur?"

Sweetflower nodded. "That's not a bad idea," she agreed. "Why don't you ask her when you bring the borage?"

"Okay, Sweetflower." She delicately picked up the bundle of borage leaves, and pushed her way out of the fern tunnel.

Early-morning sunlight peered through the surrounding trees as Fawnpaw padded over to the nursery. Along the way, she saw Firepaw tossing a mouse over to Yellowfang and heard the old former ShadowClan medicine cat growl, "About time!" Nearby was a gang of kits tumbling in the dusty earth. They were mauling each other and play-fighting, sometimes quite viciously. Though, as Fawnpaw made her way to the nursery, the kits stopped their playing and raced over to her, and was quick to brace herself as they launched themselves at her.

"Play with us, Fawnpaw!"

"Please!"

"You can be a fox and we can be the warriors who chase you off!"

Purring in amusement at their antics, Fawnpaw carefully placed the borage leaves down and answered. "Sorry, kitties. I have to take these to Frostfur," she told them gently. "Perhaps later?"

Her response seemed to be okay with them.

"Okay!"

"Later!"

Almost immediately they went back to their previous game. Shaking her head, Fawnpaw once more picked up the borage leaves, this time managing to reach the inside of the nursery without any more delays. Upon entering, she was bombarded with the scent of milk and with it came the memories of when she herself had lived in here in her early days with ThunderClan with Brindleface caring for her alongside Silverpaw who had been known as Silver _ **kit**_ back then.

Lying in a nest off to the side of the nursery's entrance was Frostfur. Next to the white queen was Brindleface who was sharing her nest with her littermate's own kits as they were a bit too big to share a nest with Nightheart's much younger ones. As Fawnpaw approached, she caught a glimpse of the evil queen's kits for the first time. One looked exactly like its mother as it had the same pure black fur; another kit also had black fur, but had some white patches here and there; a third kit took after Thistlestar with the same spiky fur and dark gray pelt with white patches; the final kit, the tom, had gray fur with black stripes and a white chest, paws, and underbelly. All four kits still had their eyes tightly shut.

Setting down the bundle of herbs, Fawnpaw mewed to Frostfur, "Sweetflower wanted you to have some borage to keep your milk from drying up."

The queen nodded. "Thank you, Fawnpaw." She lapped up the leaves.

Fawnpaw glanced down at Nightheart's kits. "Have you or Nightheart or Thistlestar named them?"

Before the white she-cat could answer, a voice rumbled from behind Fawnpaw. "No, but perhaps you would like to name one?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Thistlestar. The ThunderClan leader seemed to draw all light that had been in the den to himself as he stood there proudly, the white patches on his dark gray fur standing out like patches of fresh snow. He loomed easily over the young medicine cat apprentice, his equally amber eyes shining like small flames.

"Are you sure, Thistlestar?" Fawnpaw asked.

The leader dipped his head in acknowledgement to her. "Of course," he purred and came to stand beside her. With his tail, he touched the black she-kit that looked like Nightheart. "Her name will be Leopardkit, after Nightheart's mother."

Frostfur now pointed to the black and white she-kit. "How about Moonkit for how the white patches look as white as a full moon?"

Thistlestar nodded in agreement before he gently touched the she-kit that looked like him. "I asked Nightheart about what we should name this one, and she told me how she always liked the name Cloudkit," he meowed.

"I like it too," Frostfur murmured. "At least, despite what she had done, had the chance to name one of her kits."

He didn't give any indication that he was going to answer that and turned to Fawnpaw instead. "Fawnpaw, I want you to name my son," Thistlestar told her.

"Don't all toms like to name their own sons?" She gazed up at her leader, a teasing gleam in her amber eyes.

Thistlestar purred. "Sometimes we do," he agreed. "Other times we like our mate or others to name them."

Nodding, Fawnpaw gazed at the gray tom-kit with the black stripes and white chest, paws, and underbelly. "How about Tigerkit since his stripes look like a tiger's?" she suggested.

"It's perfect," Thistlestar rumbled proudly and added, "Welcome to ThunderClan Tigerkit, Leopardkit, Moonkit, and Cloudkit."

* * *

 **As I've said before, if you have any questions, concerns, comments or thoughts, please leave them in your review.**

 **Plus, I'd like to give you people one final request to vote on the poll on my profile page to choose what you'd like Fawnpaw's full medicine cat name should be, and** **if you don't wish to go to the poll then you can pick one of the names that I listed below and place it in your review.** **Lastly, I would also like some ideas of what two things Sweetflower says that StarClan honors Fawnpaw in her medicine cat ceremony, so if anyone has any then also place them in a review.**

 **Possible Full Medicine Cat Names **

**Fawnpelt**

 **Fawnfire**

 **Fawnwhisker**

 **Fawnflower**

 **Fawnleaf**

 **~Silver**


	13. Chapter 10

**~Chapter Ten~**

By the next morning, a thin drizzle had soaked the tree tops and was dripping down into camp. When it had first began raining after moonhigh, Fawnpaw had slipped into Sweetflower's den in order to keep dry and had now woken up to the freshened mossy and leafy scents that had been strengthened by the rain.

Upon exiting the fern tunnel, she found her tabby and white fur was now spiked up from the soaked ferns. Fawnpaw gave herself a vigorous shake and fluffed out her coat. Once that was done she grabbed two mice from the fresh-kill pile before returning to the medicine den where her mentor had just risen and was giving her white and tortoiseshell patched fur a wash.

"I brought some prey, Sweetflower," Fawnpaw announced and tossed the plumper mouse over to the medicine cat.

Looking up from her wash, the aging medicine cat gave a purr. "Thank you, Fawnpaw," she meowed softly. "I think you're shaping up to be a very talented medicine cat. When we next go to Highstones I'll be giving you your full name."

For a moment, Fawnpaw was stunned before snapping back to attention. "Do you really think I'm ready?" she asked hesitantly. "I've only been apprenticed for four moons."

"Technically, if I had a say, it would've been six moons," Sweetflower replied. "Ever since you've arrived here, you were helping me with the herbs and had them all down pretty well in the two moons before you were officially apprenticed."

Fawnpaw still felt uncertain. "But still-"

"Enough!" snapped the medicine cat. "You are getting your full name on the next half-moon meeting and that's final!"

 **...**

"Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Fawnpaw bowed her head in the glittering light of the Mooonstone. Despite her worries that she wasn't ready for this, she felt excited and happy that her mentor thought her ready for such a big step as a medicine cat. All she could hope for was that Sweetflower wasn't being too hasty in making her a full medicine cat.

"I do," she replied, her voice steady and surprisingly confident.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Fawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fawnleaf. StarClan honors your courage and your natural talents as a medicine cat, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Sweetflower rested her muzzle on Fawnleaf's head and she licked her mentor's shoulder respectively before stepping back.

"Fawnleaf! Fawnleaf! Fawnleaf! Fawnleaf!" cheered the other medicine cats warmly.

She blinked happily at them, and Runningnose of ShadowClan stepped forward and touched noses with her gently. "Welcome to the life of a medicine cat, Fawnleaf," he meowed.

Mudfur blinked good-naturedly. "I hope she doesn't get any ideas that she knows as much as the rest of us," he teased.

Sweetflower raised her tail. "Fawnleaf knows she'll never stop learning," she purred.

Fawnleaf nodded. It was true, she knew she'd never stop learning as a medicine cat. She also had a feeling when her mentor went to walk with StarClan that she still will be learning new things as well as learning from mistakes. After all, no one, even the most experienced medicine cat didn't know everything.

By the time the two medicine cats returned home, the sun was just rising above the trees. Everywhere Fawnleaf looked there were warriors, apprentices, queens, and even the elders working on strengthening the barrier around camp. As of the last Gathering, ThunderClan had been preparing for the worse scenario of ShadowClan raiding the camp and chasing them out as they did with WindClan. It would seem Brokenstar was a bit of a tyrant and was greedy for power. The ShadowClan leader had already gotten RiverClan to share their hunting grounds, so ThunderClan had no choice but to stand alone against him.

Suddenly Thistlestar walked up to them. "Sweetflower, I need you to gather some traveling herbs for Tigerclaw along with Graypaw, Firepaw, Billypaw, Ravenpaw and Wildpaw," he meowed.

Without saying a word, the elder medicine cat nodded and made her way towards the medicine den. The ThunderClan leader now turned to her. "Fawnpaw-"

"It's Fawnleaf now, Thistlestar," she interrupted.

The spiky-furred tomcat blinked in surprise before purring. "Congratulations, Fawnleaf," Thistlestar congratulated before sobering. "As I was saying, Fawnleaf, I would like you to stock up on our herb supply. I sense we'll be needing it soon enough."

"Of course, Thistlestar," Fawnleaf murmured. "I'll go now."

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of how to write it and I know things are bit out of order from how they happened in the original book series, but this is probably how this story is going to be. As I've said before, if you have any questions, concerns, comments or thoughts, please leave them in your review.**

 **I'd like to ask you people if you think I should give Fawnleaf a love interest or not? If you want me to, then who do you think should be her love interest?**


	14. Author's Note (Not a Chapter)

**Hello everyone! Silver here! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I was wondering more on if Fawnleaf should have a love interest or not... If you wish her to have a love interest than please tell me whom should be her love interest in a review. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can! Now that school's back in session I'm going to have to wait for things to settle back down before I begin writing my stories again. I also was wondering if anyone would like me to write another sister fic story for Warriors... If so, then whom would you like to see have either an extra sister or simply a sibling if they were the only one born or survive in their litter, please choose one from the list below...**

* * *

 **Character Choice for a Sister Fic for Warriors: **

**Bluestar and/or Snowfur (both or which one)**

 **Crookedstar and/or Oakheart (both or which one)**

 **Scourge**

 **Tigerstar**

 **Whitestorm**

 **Willowbreeze and/or Graypool (both or which one)**

 **Graystripe**

 **Sandstorm**

 **Tallstar**

 **Yellowfang**

* * *

 **I would also like you people to give a name and suggestion for the Oc that will be the sister of one of the above characters as well and if you don't/can't think up of a name than choose from the list below. Also be sure to place the OC's name with whichever character you would like me to write a sister fic for. Here are the names I could think of for the sister Oc of the original character from the Warriors series...**

 **Oc Sister Names: **

**Silverkit**

 **Pinekit**

 **Duskkit**

 **Rosekit**

 **Sweetkit**

 **Moonkit**

 **Flamekit**

 **Blazekit**

 **Swiftkit**

 **Daisykit**

* * *

 **If you already have a name picked either from the list or one you came up with than you can go ahead and fill out the form below...**

 **Name: **

**Sister of: **

**Physical Description: **

**Personality (pick three traits): **

**Other : **

* * *

**Down below is an EXAMPLE and you can't do the same one I do for the example either as it's completely made up and won't be used under any circumstance! The name however can be reused.**

Name: Patchkit

Sister of: Tallstar

Physical Description: black and white she-kit with green eyes

Personality (pick three traits): brave, strong, and kind

Other: None


End file.
